Saiyuki Saturday Night
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: Saiyuki characters go to a party... in a bar... saturday night!! R/R CHAPTER 8 IN SESSION!!
1. Say what? no where!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: minna-san!! I'm back, and writing… lol ^-^ I started a new fic a few days ago, but I got stuck, and I'll continue that some other day… this one… this would be my biggest/longest fic… lol. Anyway, this fic is for my friend whose birthday is a week from now… Enjoy!! I'm only encouraging one pair in this: Kougaiji/Yaone… but this isn't about them… O_o  
  
DISCLAIMER: I've said it before; I'll say it again… I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter I: Say What, no… Where?!  
  
Intro: Modern times, Saiyuki. All characters are living normally, like most of them in university or collage. I'll tell you this now, expect the unexpected!! ^-^ this chapter is just introduction.  
  
  
Yaone fumbled with the keys as she tried to fit them into the keyhole with only one hand. Kougaiji took the book in Yaone's arms. Yaone flung the door open and walked inside her apartment with Kougaiji. Kougaiji dropped the books on the sofa and sat down.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" Yaone asked as Kougaiji heaved a long sigh,  
  
"Are we going out next weekend?"  
  
Yaone checked the calendar. "I don't know yet… Why? Do you have plans for next week?"  
  
"No… not really…" Kougaiji muttered. He stood up and straightened his clothes, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said, picking up his books and kissed Yaone's cheek before going out.  
  
Yaone looked at the calendar and her schedule. She took a shower; and when she came out, she looked at her mobile phone.  
  
1 message received.  
  
She opened it and saw it was from Rinrei. //call me, if ur home, asap… tnx ^-^//  
  
Yaone got dressed and picked up her mobile phone. She sent a message to Kougaiji, telling him that if he wants to call her, do it later. Then she dialed Rinrei's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rinrei-san?"  
  
"Yaone, good, you got my message?"  
  
"Yeah… What is it?"  
  
"I need somebody to help me plan my birthday party."  
  
"Next weekend, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of want something special…"  
  
"You're lucky Kougaiji and I aren't going out next weekend."  
  
"Did I tell you I wanted it at night?"  
  
"What?! Why? What do you have in mind?" Yaone asked, as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Well… I wanted something like… going to a bar…" Rinrei said thoughtfully.  
  
"Erm… are we even allowed?" Yaone asked weakly.  
  
"Of course! It's about 9:30pm to 12:30 am…"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"What? You can't? You're not allowed?"  
  
"It's not that… I'm fine, since I'm living alone, and all… but…"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's Kougaiji… you know how he is… his protective nature…"  
  
"That's already taken into account. Go try asking him."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Just try, if he doesn't agree. We'll ask him to come too."  
  
Yaone bit her lip, "We'll see… but I'm not promising anything…"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
  
  
  
** Next Day: Lunch Time**  
  
  
  
  
Kougaiji stared at Yaone, who was playing with her food. Her eyes were out of focus and she kept on sighing every five seconds.  
  
"Yaone? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Yaone snapped back to reality. "Oh… I'm fine…"  
  
"You're not. You're pale."  
  
Yaone shook her head and returned her smile, "Um, Kougaiji…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Say, what are you doing next weekend? In the evening, I mean…"  
  
"Nothing, probably just stay at home… Anything in mind?"  
  
"Kind of…" Yaone smiled, she leaned forward, "Kougaiji, say… if I was invited to go to a bar next Saturday night…"  
  
"Rinrei's birthday?"  
  
Yaone stared at him in amazement, "H-how…?"  
  
"Homura." Kougaiji said simply, jerking his head to where Homura was sitting with Shien and Zenon, eating lunch, and picking on the Sanzo-ikkou who was sitting on the other table. "He himself was asking for details if we know anything about it…"  
  
"Can I?" Yaone asked hopefully  
  
"Bar?" he echoed, with his eyebrows raised to the roof.  
  
Yaone nodded. Kougaiji raised an eyebrow. Yaone shot him the sweetest smile, Kougaiji looked at her, "No."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Yaone, you know why not."  
  
"Please…"  
  
"No." Kougaiji said firmly.  
  
"Geez, Kou." Dokugakuji spoke up. "Come on, let her, it's just for one evening."  
  
"Yeah, and if you want, you could come too…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'll keep an eye on Ririn… if she's not allowed." Dokugakuji said.  
  
"What?!" Kougaiji gaped, "She's also coming?!"  
  
"Yeah, but you know she's not allowed out, especially at night." Yaone said,   
  
"How come I wasn't told…?" Kougaiji muttered.  
  
"We're already inviting you!" she said brightly. "We just weren't sure if you want to go to a bar…"  
  
Kougaiji sighs, "Who's coming?"  
  
"Homura… Shien and Zenon can't come… Not all from Sanzo-ikkou is coming, Sanzo might leave Goku behind… Dokugakuji's not… I'm not sure about myself, you and Ririn."  
  
Kougaiji shakes his head, "I still say No."   
  
"But…!"  
  
Dokugakuji shook his head, "Geez… so protective…"  
  
  
  
  
** to be continued… ^-^ **  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE II: I'll be back, asap. Hey, I'm basing this on true to life, okay? I'll only update when something came up. Ja for now!! 


	2. No way!

A.N.: I'm back… and updating… ^-^ I know, I know, you must be so sick of me babbling about things that are irrelevant to my fic, don't worry, throughout the whole fic, there won't be much notes at all… lol  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own gensomaden saiyuki.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter II: No way.  
  
  
Library. Yaone stared at the computer monitor as she listened to Kougaiji discuss things with a few people. She worked on the computer for a while, and then she heard Kougaiji heave a sigh.  
  
"So tired…" Kougaiji muttered, as he relaxed his back and crossed his legs. He threw the paper on the table.  
  
"So hardworking…" Yaone teased, without taking her eyes off the computer. Kougaiji smiled weakly and looked over her shoulder,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing… just research. What's the fund raising for?"  
  
Kougaiji shook his head wearily, "It's for the class page in the yearbook… I was assigned to help with both the groups who would be designing and in charge of the fund raising. Boring job."  
  
Homura came into the library and sat at Kougaiji's table. Homura opened a book… but he didn't read it, instead he leaned forward and asked, "So… are you two going to the party next weekend?"  
  
Kougaiji scowled heavily, "Look, why does it have to be a bar?"  
  
"Why not? I mean, we're old enough, aren't we?" Homura grinned, as Kougaiji's scowl wasn't lifted. "Besides, it'll be fun. Loosen up. Why? Is your mother going to get mad?" Homura teased.  
  
Kougaiji's face flushed, "Cut the crap." He growled.  
  
Homura laughed, "You sound just like Konzen." He smiled broadly at Kougaiji's perturbed face and turned back to his book.  
  
  
** Later… **  
  
"Homura-san!"   
  
Homura turned around, he saw Yaone squeezing through the crowd to get to him, "Huh?"  
  
"I need your help." She said, catching her breath a little.  
  
"My help?" Homura echoed, puzzled. "On what?"  
  
"On convincing Kougaiji…" Yaone said in a low tone, "I can't persuade him to let me attend the party. Rinrei-san said to ask you for help."  
  
"Oh… but…" Homura scratched his head, clueless. "I have no idea how…". Yaone's face fell. He stared at her, "Well… you could take revenge or something…"  
  
"Revenge?" Yaone asked, bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, you could also say 'no' to something that he want you to do…" Homura said thoughtfully, "Sorry… I really don't know…"  
  
"It's okay… never mind… thanks anyway…"  
  
  
* After School… Kougaiji's house *  
  
  
Rasetsu-nyo looked at Kougaiji as he stared at the television. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yaone was asked to a party at a bar, by a friend… she wants to go, but I…" Kougaiji said in a monotonous voice, which trailed off at the end.   
  
"Oh… the same one that your sister was also asked to attend?"  
  
"Yeah…" he answered with the same tedious voice.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"If you're so worried, why don't you go with her?" his mother asked, as she wiped her hands on a towel.  
  
"Mother, it's a bar."  
  
"Why not? Loosen up, Kougaiji. It's just a party. See, if you're going, Yaone could go and your sister too."  
  
"Mother, Ririn's underage."  
  
"And you worry too much."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Not really…" She said thoughtfully. Kougaiji sweatdropped. "Besides, you've done other reckless things than going to a bar." she reminded him.  
  
  
* A little later… still at Kougaiji's house…*  
  
Kougaiji stared at two phones: his own mobile phone, and his telephone. // Should I call…? // he thought. He was about to pick up the phone, and then it rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kougaiji asked through the receiver.  
  
"Kou?"  
  
"Dokugaku? What is it?"  
  
"Oh… yeah, right… um, we need another pair to come with us to the movies tonight."  
  
"Tsk- first bar, now movies…"  
  
"It's just a MOVIE, Kou. What's up with you these days? You're always locked up in your own world and doesn't come out."  
  
"I dunno… have to ask Yaone if she has any plans…"  
  
"Sure, I'll call you again later. Bye."  
  
Kougaiji hung up, and dialed Yaone's number quickly. Yaone picked it up, "Yaone?"  
  
"Kougaiji…?"  
  
"Yeah, uh… we have plans tonight?"  
  
"Not that I know of…"  
  
"Oh… so, you want to go to a movie tonight with some people? They said they need another pair…"  
  
Homura's words came flying into Yaone's head. She paused, then replied, "No."  
  
"What…?" Kougaiji couldn't believe what she said. // First time she said 'no' to me... //  
  
"I said, No." Yaone repeated firmly, while trying not to laugh at the idea of Kougaiji's face at that time.  
  
"Why not?!" Kougaiji asked weakly, "I'll be the only bachelor there!!" he blurted out.  
  
"You said 'no' to me about the party, so…"  
  
"Please…"  
  
"No. Besides, I'm going out too, you know."  
  
"With…?"  
  
"Hwan and Ririn… we don't know about Rinrei yet… out for dinner... then tomorrow, shopping."  
  
Kougaiji scowled, then he sigh heavily. "Fine… then I'm not going…"  
  
"Go on… Dokugakuji is expecting you."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Have fun. See you in school!" Yaone said brightly, and then hung up. Kougaiji gaped at the phone. He heard a faint giggle at his door. He saw Ririn standing there watching him,  
  
"Dumped?" she teased.  
  
"OUT!!" Kougaiji yelled and scrambled to shut the door.  
  
  
  
** To be continued!! **  
  
  
A.N: sorry, it's becoming like a Kougaiji- Yaone fic… -_-'' well… I'm narrating and it's based on real life, so… lol ^-^ R/R!! it'll be a whole week worth of updating until the party's over.  
  
  
CHAPTER III: Kougaiji's got something very interesting to offer Yaone... 


	3. Invitations

A.N: ^-^ okay, okay… a new approach… this is mainly based on the Sanzo-ikkou, since you ppl haven't heard anything from them… In this chapter, Goku has a whole week to beg for permission from Sanzo.  
  
Disclaimer: (must I always write this on each chapter??) I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter IV: Invitations  
  
  
At lunch, Sanzo-ikkou stared at their invitations. "I'm going to this place. Definitely, Hakkai, you can't stop me." Gojyo babbled like a mad man.  
  
"Don't worry, I have no plans in stopping you. I'm also going." Hakkai smiled, "I haven't gone to something fun for a while. Sanzo, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm not going." Sanzo said, stuffing the invitation in his pocket, and turning back to his tray of food.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Ne, ne Sanzo, can I come…?" Goku asked brightly,  
  
Sanzo glared at Goku, "No. Under age."  
  
"Noooooooo… But look!" he said, pointing at Ririn's name. "SHE's going."  
  
"Okay, not under age…" Sanzo said, drinking.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"I didn't say you could go."  
  
"EH?!"  
  
"But you said he's not under age…" Hakkai said thoughtfully, poking the salad with his fork as he stared at Sanzo.  
  
They sweatdropped as Sanzo said, "No pets allowed."  
  
Gojyo sniggered. "Saru's not allowed. Have to stay home… awww…"  
  
"Urusai, kappa." Goku yelled at him the turned to Sanzo, "Ne, come ON… I'll be good… I won't eat all the food… I'll do my chores…"  
  
"No." Sanzo said, flatly.  
  
"But…!" Goku protested,  
  
Sanzo cocked his gun inside his bag. "Shut up or you'll be going to the hospital instead. Besides, I'm not going either. I have better things to do."  
  
Gojyo gaped at him, "It's a party, man. P-A-R-T-Y…"  
  
"I know how to spell and I KNOW what a party IS, smart man." Sanzo snarled.  
  
"He's right though… I mean, you should loosen up a bit." Hakkai said, as Sanzo made a cynical noise.  
  
"Yeah, you're becoming like Kougaiji, he's being stubborn too."  
  
"I want to GO!!" Goku wailed.  
  
"Go and die." Sanzo yelled at him and whacked his head with a paper fan.  
  
  
  
* History Class…*  
  
  
  
Goku sigh as he stared at his invitation. He didn't bother to look up as somebody occupied the desk next to him.  
  
"Hey, you got one too…" Nataku said as he looked over Goku's shoulder. He waved his invitation around, "Coming?"  
  
"I dunno… Sanzo doesn't want to let me…"  
  
"Eh? Why not?"  
  
"Dunno…"   
  
"Me? I dunno if I'm going or not… I want to, but I might have things to do…"  
  
"So lucky…" Goku muttered. Nataku grinned as he threw a friendly arm around Goku's shoulder,   
  
"Don't worry, pal. I'll think of a way to get him to let you come… or try to help, at least…"  
  
"Really?" Goku asked his eyes were shining. "You're such a great friend!!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's gonna cost ya…"  
  
"Name it."   
  
"Hmmm… your lunch for a week and carry my books around."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku's jaw dropped open, "You're crazy, NO WAY!!"  
  
"I'm not crazy, I'm just a great friend." Nataku said in a completely innocent matter (both looks and tone)  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Goku raised an eyebrow.  
  
Nataku grinned, "Can't you tell?"  
  
"This had better work." Goku warned him as Nataku sat down.  
  
"It will. Trust me," Nataku assured him, "I want to eat your lunch."  
  
"Hey, are you doing this for me, or my lunch?"  
  
"Hmm… that's a hard question."  
  
"Geez… you're a great friend, alright…" Goku snorted.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
~ To be continued…  
  
  
A/N: Gomen, but I have to cut it there… I still have my homework to do… I'll try VERY hard to keep the whole fic a GENERAL one, and just forget about the first two chapters… soooo sorry… ^-^ 


	4. Determination and Valuable Information

A/N: -_-'' gomen nasai, minna-san… I know the ending of the *new* chapter 3 is a bit abrupt… sorry… anyway, in this chapter; Nataku gets active on helping his friend... and so does everybody else. So, it's kind of a Nataku chapter, this one…  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter IV: Determination and Valuable Information  
  
  
Nataku stared at the locker door and sigh, //man, I wish I didn't offer him that… I have no idea what to do…// he thought as he walked to his next class. He has business management next. He opened the door and sat down in front of the computer. A few minutes later, he looked up and saw Sanzo walk in. Nataku watched Sanzo sit in front of him.   
  
"What?" Sanzo asked, without turning around to look at him.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What are you staring at?" Sanzo repeated, scowling.  
  
"Erm… nothing…" Nataku said weakly as he buried his face into a book. A while later, the class started to fill in. Nataku kept looking at Sanzo every five seconds.  
  
"What?" Sanzo asked again, but this time he turned around. "Hurry up and tell me, I have other things to do." He added impatiently as he saw Nataku's astonished reaction.  
  
"About the party…"  
  
"The party, or the saru?"  
  
"Uh… both…" Nataku scratched his head. "Just let Goku come and attend." He added quickly. Sanzo paused for a while, while staring at him with his famous sharp stare. Nataku fidgeted a little, but stared back at him stubbornly.  
  
"No." Sanzo said flatly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have time to drop him off and pick him up, so late at night." Sanzo glowered heavily. "I have things to do."  
  
"Things to do, or too lazy to?" Nataku smirked.  
  
"Both." Sanzo said, but turned around again as his mobile phone started beeping discreetly. Nataku watched Sanzo, planning to irritate him some more. He was surprised to see Sanzo's mouth contract into a very faint smile, but disappeared quickly as he read the message. "Beat it, kid. I'm busy." Sanzo glared.  
  
"Yes sir." Nataku said, but his mouth curled into a sly smile. // Maybe I could eat Goku's lunch after all…//  
  
  
* later *  
  
  
Nataku looked for Gojyo in the dining hall. He saw Gojyo standing next to the door with a bunch of girls, who were all giggling. Nataku took a deep breath, knowing that Gojyo would NEVER forgive him for interrupting he cautiously approached. He stood there staring at Gojyo until he was noticed. Nataku waited patiently for Gojyo's fan club to disperse, Gojyo raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know something… well, I think I do… about Sanzo… but you have to confirm it first by answering a few questions…" Nataku said, staring at him in a superior but stubborn way.  
  
Gojyo gave in, "What? Ask ahead."  
  
"Does Sanzo's mobile phone receive messages often?"  
  
"I think so…"  
  
"Is Sanzo always going somewhere or is always busy? And, does he come home late?"  
  
"Yes." Gojyo nodded thoughtfully. "He also locks himself up all the time."  
  
Nataku smirked, then he gave a small laugh. "Wanna know something VERY interesting about Sanzo??"   
  
Gojyo's eyes widened with intrigue, "What do you have?"  
  
"It's gonna cost ya…"  
  
"Price?"  
  
"You need to help me convince Sanzo to let Goku come to the party."  
  
Gojyo gave a hollow laugh, "No can do, kiddo. Nope…"  
  
Nataku shrugged, "Okay, that's fine…" he said carelessly but choosing the words carefully, "I suppose you don't really care if Sanzo's… nah, well… about his private life… I guess I'll be seeing you…"  
  
Gojyo choked. He grabbed Nataku's backpack, as he was about to walk away, "Sanzo's what? I'm listening."  
  
"Not free information."  
  
"Okay, okay… Damn, you're good… Tell me."  
  
"You promise? Or I'm gonna kick your ass." Nataku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever. Now, what's that valuable info you've got…?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
  
~ To be continued…  
  
  
A/N: well… sorry again, gonna have to cut it short… I'm getting tired, got to go… ja ^-^ Next chapter's on Homura-tachi. 


	5. Presents: Good or Torture?

A/N: I'm rushing now, I still have an english essay to do today... which should have been handed in yesterday... ah wel... this one would be slightly confusing,  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter V: Presents: good or torture?  
  
  
* At the mall... *  
  
  
Yaone looked at Kougaiji, who was yawning openly. She smile apologetically, "You know, you didn't had to come with me..."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to stay at home either." he shrugged. "So... what are you planning to get her?"  
  
"I kinda need two gifts for her... a stuffed animal or something useful... the stuffed animal's for me, Hwan and Ririn... but... our gift..."  
  
  
"Our?" Kougaiji asked, "You mean, me and you?"  
  
"Yeah... but... dunno... what to give her..." she muttered, as they left the store. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know... something useful..."  
  
Yaone sighs.  
  
  
  
* In school (campus)... *  
  
  
Shien spotted Zenon sitting in the library, Shien looked around for Homura, but didn't find him. he went to join Zenon. "Hey, the library's for reading, not sleeping." he said, raising an eyebrow as he poked Zenon with a pen on the shoulder.   
  
"I know, but it's the only place where you could find solitude."  
  
Shien shook his head, "Okay, fine... now, what're we going to give Rinrei?"  
  
"Ermmm... ask Homura."  
  
"He's not here. Besides, he's the one who asked me to ask you."  
  
"Geez, some boyfriend he is," Zenon shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Shien sighs, "So..." he stared at Zenon as the latter snorted with laughter, "What?"  
  
Zenon scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Shien, who stared at it and back to the writer.  
  
"Homura in a box?"  
  
  
  
* At the cafeteria... *  
  
  
Nataku grinned at Goku, "Your lunch is mine!!"  
  
"Fine, fine..." Goku grumbled, "I still can't believe you got Sanzo to get me to come. Not only that, you asked kappa to help you too..."  
  
"Ah, my great wonders..." Nataku said arrogantly, waving an elegant hand.  
  
"Right..." Goku smirked sarcastically.  
  
"Yep. Now, what're we giving her?"  
  
"Ermm... I think Hakkai should think of something..."  
  
"Eh? A joint present?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, don't want to waste my money..." Nataku shrugged, "Where's your lunch?"  
  
  
  
* Back at the mall...*  
  
  
Yaone looked back to where Kougaiji was, she shook her head as he struggled to look at where he's going while carrying a big box.  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Can we?" Kougaiji asked brightly, but his voice was muffled.  
  
"I think so... I mean, we already got the presents..."  
  
"Great... Let's go." Kougaiji said, shifting the box and walking quickly to the car park.  
  
  
  
* Sanzo-ikkou's place... *  
  
  
Gojyo looked at Sanzo who glared at him, "What?"  
  
"Aww... you're so kind... you finally let Goku to come to the party."  
  
"Shut up." Sanzo growled, as he drained the glass. "It's your fault."  
  
"Was not..."  
  
"He~ Sanzo, I didn't know you were going out with somebody..." Hakkai's voice said from the kitchen, "Good for you..."  
  
"Tsk- I wasn't." Sanzo scowled, flushing.  
  
"Right..." Gojyo said sarcastically. "Hey Hakkai, what's our gift gonna be?"  
  
"Erm... I don't know... I think Goku and Nataku are the ones who'll be choosing..."  
  
  
  
* At Homura-tachi... *  
  
"Should we do this?" Shien asked, "Homura'll kill us for this..."  
  
"Come on... I mean, it's fun.. and funny..." Zenon grinned as he gripped the camera.  
  
"This is crazy."  
  
"I know. It's fitting though..."  
  
"At least it's not a picture while he's in the shower. We're dead for sure. You know Homura's wrath..."  
  
"That's why it's just a sleeping picture. And you're good with editing pictures too..."  
  
How did i get into this mess?! Shien thought, as they crept quietly to Homura who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
  
  
* Kougiaji's place... *  
  
"I'm back..." Kougaiji called, as he saw Ririn watching TV, "Where are the people?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Oh... okay..." he shrugged, "I'm tired, don't disturb me, or you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Okay..." Ririn said, turning around. "Wait, onii-chan," she called, as she scrambled to her room. "What do you think?" she asked, holding up some clothes hanging on the clothes hanger.  
  
"Its... clothes..." Kougaiji said, shutting the door on her face.  
  
"So useless." she said disgustedly.  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued  
  
  
a/n: listen, g2g, i'm in such HUGE trouble if i don't finish my essay... next chapter's probably the last... dunno... it's party time... ^-^ ja! 


	6. Pre party pester

a/n: I'm only doing this fic, coz i can;t remember what i'm supposed to read for TOK...lol R/R  
  
disclaimer: I do NOT own gensomaden saiyuki.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter VI: Pre- Party Pester   
  
  
  
* Sanzo-ikkou: apartment *  
  
Early that morning, Sanzo's infuriated yell shattered the 'would-be-quiet' Saturday morning. Hakkai's head poked out from the kitchen, Gojyo stuck his head of his bedroom door, and Goku quickly turned the TV off. They scrambled to Sanzo's room. Inside, they could hear Sanzo dismantle the room. They stared at the door as they heard his cursing.  
  
"What…?" Gojyo stared at it, "What's with him?"  
  
Hakkai blinked clueless, and turned to the other two, "You two didn't play a trick on Sanzo, did you…?"  
  
"Not that I know of…"  
  
"Then what is he screaming about…?"  
  
"Who knows…" Gojyo shrugged as they went back to their daily routine.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm meeting Nataku later." Goku said, as he flicked the TV on again.  
  
"You are NOT!" Sanzo yelled as he stormed into the living room, dragging a piece of clothing.  
  
  
  
* Kougaiji's place… *  
  
Kougaiji reached for the alarm clock. He stared at it, with a sleepy expression, and fumbled to shut its loud alarm. Frustrated, he jumped up and stormed to his closet where he threw the clock inside. He went into the kitchen a little while later and saw his mother stirring something on the stove.  
  
"Kougaiji, about tonight…"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"I might go out tonight with your father. Company dinner…"  
  
"Then…?" Kougaiji asked as he gulped some water.  
  
"You might not be able to go…"  
  
Kougaiji choked, "WHAT?!"  
  
Ririn looked at him, "I can't go, see?"  
  
"A babysitter?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
* Homura-tachi: apartment… *  
  
Shien looked at Zenon who gave Homura a smirk. Homura stared at them as he raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Shien said quickly,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. Have to buy present for Rinrei." Homura muttered as he stuffed his wallet into his pocket.  
  
"Ok…" Zenon forced a smile, which increased Homura's curiosity. "Have fun."  
  
"You two are coming tonight, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Zenon sniggered as Homura closed the door behind him. They rushed to the computer. "Quick, we don't have time. I don't know how long he'll be gone."  
  
"At least we got rid of him even for a few hours."  
  
  
  
* Sanzo-ikkou *  
  
Sanzo glared at Goku as he brandished a crisp shirt at the boy. "Look." Sanzo hissed.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Hakkai asked mildly. Gojyo stifled a laugh. Goku stared at them innocently, waiting for his fate.  
  
"The saru burnt a HOLE on my shirt, Hakkai. That's what."   
  
"It's just a shirt." Gojyo shrugged.  
  
Sanzo threw a dirty look at Gojyo and turned to Goku. "Goku." Sanzo growled. Goku flinched,  
  
"Y… yeah…?"  
  
"You're grounded."  
  
"What…?!" Goku gasped.  
  
"Starting tonight. You're NOT going to that party."  
  
"BUT…!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sanzo, that seems unreasonable…" Hakkai argued for Goku. "I mean, he didn't mean to… besides, you know Goku doesn't know how to iron in the first place!"  
  
"I said he's grounded." Sanzo repeated flatly.  
  
"He's going." Gojyo said in a venomous tone. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. Goku stared at them in surprise,  
  
Hakkai leaned forward towards Goku, "Goku, I suggest that you go and tell Nataku to meet you as soon as possible…" he said in a quiet tone.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Listen, the grown-ups will handle this."  
  
"But…"  
  
"What? Wanna get into trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then GO."  
  
  
  
* Later… at the mall… *  
  
  
Nataku gave a hearty laugh as Goku finished telling him the story. "Man, that's precious! I'll pay you good money for that." He chuckled, patting Goku on the back.  
  
"I'm NOT joking!" Goku snapped, "I'm in such HUGE trouble!!"  
  
"Nah, it's two against one." Nataku shrugged as he hoisted his bag higher up his shoulder.  
  
"But you know Sanzo…"  
  
"Let me remind you, kiddo, that Gojyo and myself are the ones who had changed Sanzo's mind. It's no big deal." Nataku said, in an annoyingly superior tone.  
  
"Sanzo's really angry…"  
  
"Okay, then he's not going to the party, ne?"  
  
"Dunno…"  
  
"If he's not, we'll just sneak you in."  
  
"More trouble…" Goku muttered. "I'll be dead tomorrow... nice knowing you..."  
  
"Yeah, you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: minna, be back with possibly the last chapter next time... ^-^ R/R 


	7. Pre party pester part II

a/n: ah, my darling amethyst is back in school *dreamy look* ... good, not so lonely anymore ^-^///... *pauses* ... wait... did i just write THAT?! -_-'' shush, rinrei-san and miaka... you didn't read anything...  
  
  
disclaimer: I do NOT own gensomaden saiyuki  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter VI: Pre party pester (part II)  
  
  
  
* Sanzo-ikkou... that afternoon... *  
  
  
Goku and Nataku came in. "I'm back, with an extra added to the mix..." Goku called as they dropped their bags on the floor.   
  
Hakkai stuck his head out of his bedroom to see who came in. "Good, you're back..."  
  
"Where's Sanzo and Gojyo?"  
  
"Gojyo's in the store for a while, and Sanzo... well... he wouldn't tell you even if you asked." Hakkai shrugged. He smiled as Nataku glanced at Goku. "Wondering what happened earlier?  
  
Goku looked at him and sank into a chair in the dining room. "I'm grounded." he said flatly.  
  
"Yes, that's true..." Hakkai said sympathetically as he tossed the two young men a can of soda each, "But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Sanzo didn't say you couldn't go." Hakkai said.  
  
"Yes he did, this morning remember?"  
  
"Yeah..." Hakkai said thoughtfully as the door opened and Gojyo came in.  
  
"He doesn't need to know, that you went." Gojyo said, placing the groceries on the table.  
  
"We're sneaking you in tonight, Goku."  
  
"HA! I told you..." Nataku smirked.  
  
"I don't want Sanzo yelling his lungs out at me again..." Goku mumbled.  
  
"Fine," Gojyo shrugged, "Does that mean you don't want to go to the party?"  
  
Goku grinned, "I didn't say that..."  
  
"Hai hai... minna-san, let's plan this carefully." Hakkai said cheerfully, as though they were only playing a boardgame.  
  
  
  
  
* Kougaiji's... *  
  
  
Kougaiji stared at the phone apprehensively, // i can't do this...// he thought, his heart beating so violently he thought it would just burst.  
  
With a shaking hand, he started to reach for the phone. Then... *ring*  
  
"H- hello...?"  
  
"Kougaiji?" Yaone's voice asked on the other end of the line. "Why so nervous?"  
  
"Yaone!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Erm... nothing..." Kougaiji said quickly, "You- you need something?" he asked, well, at least tried to ask calmly.  
  
"Yeah, you still haven't given me an answer if you're coming tonight."  
  
"Ermmm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I..." Kougaiji tried to speak, "I..."  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Iwasn'tallowedtocomecozmyparentsaregoingouttonight..." He burst out.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I can't come..." he mumbled. He paused and waited for Yaone's reply.  
  
"You... WHAT?!"  
  
// help me... somebody... // he thought weakly.  
  
  
  
  
* Homura-tachi *  
  
  
Shien sighs, and rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times. // i feel sick...// he thought, as Zenon went to have a look at his work.  
  
"Hey, this is cool..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Good job..."  
  
"I'd better not get into trouble for this, or else..." Shien shook his head as Zenon stuffed some paper into the printer.  
  
"Nah, we'll just tell Rinrei that she doesn't need to show it to Homura."  
  
"I still don't get it... why did I agree with this...?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
  
  
* Kougaiji's... *  
  
Kougaiji came out of his bedroom and sat next to Ririn on the couch. She stared at him, "What's up with you?"  
  
"Do you think Yaone'll forgive me...?  
  
"For?"  
  
"Not going..."  
  
"Oh... yeah, don't worry..." she said,patting him on the back sympathetically. "Besides, you really didn't want to go, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, but..." Kougaiji sighs and snatched the remote. "Now, I kinda want to..."  
  
"So indecisive..."  
  
  
  
  
* LATER that EVENING... *  
  
  
  
  
*sanzo-ikkou*  
  
Sanzo got up, drained his glass and got his keys. He called to Goku, "Remember, you're grounded. Better grounded than dead, saru. Be thankful"  
  
"Yeah..." Goku muttered as he turned the radio louder. He listened to the door close, and opened the closet.  
  
Nataku came tumbling out. "Geez, you're really gonna kill me, eh?"  
  
"Hey, come on, Gojyo'll get impatient."  
  
Nataku reached for Goku's mobile phone and quickly dialed Hakkai's number. "Quick, he's gone."  
  
"Gojyo's already on his way, i'll call you if Sanzo calls me." Hakkai said on the other end. Nataku hung up,   
  
"This is crazy..." Goku muttered, grabbing their gift and stuffing it into the backpack.  
  
"This is GREAT!!" Nataku said excitedly.  
  
  
  
* Kougaiji's... *  
  
Rasetsunyo looked at Ririn, "Where's Kougaiji?"  
  
"In his room, moping..."  
  
"Alright then, don't give him too much trouble."  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Good night." she said, as they went out. Ririn proceeded to the living room and turned the TV on. Kougaiji poked his head out of his bedroom door a few minutes later,  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ririn nodded. She stared as she saw Kougaiji all dressed up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think?" he asked as he checked his reflection. Ririn's eyes widened,  
  
"You're not..."  
  
"I AM." Kougaiji said flatly, and turned to her, "Are you just going to stare at me? Either come with me to the party or stay here and rot."  
  
"I'm coming!" Ririn said excitedly. Kougaiji smirked.  
  
"Hurry, or I'll leave you." he added as he took his car keys.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ to be continued...  
  
  
a/n: okay, i kept on having to postpone the last chapter, coz ideas are popping into my head. sorry. ^-^ i'll update again... VERY SOON. ^-^ 


	8. Party!

a/n: OKay, i got out of PE class, now i'm trying my best to finish this... although i'm promising that this would be THE last chapter, i'll try my best to squeeze it in. ^-^ This is for Rinrei-san, and this fic is what ideally, she had planned/predicted to happen, i added a few of my own. R/R  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter VIII: Party  
  
  
  
Nataku looked out onto Goku's window. He suddenly jumped as a black car came into view, and Gojyo's head stuck out of the window. Nataku and Goku picked up the rope and tied it carefully to the bed. Goku went down first.  
  
"Hurry!" He mouthed at Nataku who watched them from the window. Nataku pulled back up the rope and shut Goku's window. Inside the apartment, he grabbed the keys, shut all the lights, except for Goku's lamp and radio. He carefully locked the front door and ran down the stairs.  
  
Goku threw open the door and Nataku came flying in after him. A little while later, they were laughing at the back of Gojyo's car.  
  
"Tsk- kids these day..." Gojyo shook his head mockingly, "Listen, if you kids need more help in things like these... count me in!" he grinned and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ririn locked the door, after leaving the blue light on. She ran down stairs and waited for Kougaiji's car up front. She waved as she saw a silver car appear around the corner. Kougaiji threw the door open. Ririn climbed in, and closed it, as Kougaiji sped off.   
  
"Okay, I drive, you navigate."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
~ At the bar.  
  
Rinrei stared as Yaone drank another rather tall glass of liquor. "Erm... I think you've had a bit too much..."  
  
Not listening, Yaone scowled, "I TOLD him that he should have given ME and answer, AGES ago... but NOOO... he have to give it to me at the LAST minute! And guess what! He also said 'i can't come to the party, I'm not worth it...'... grr..."  
  
Hwan looked at her exasperatedly, "You said so yourself, that you're not really expecting anything..."  
  
Yaone looked at them, "Did I?"  
  
"Kind of..." Rinrei said, as she spotted Homura-tachi. She went to greet Homura and the others.  
  
"Hi!" she said brightly, smiling at the other two as she gave Homura a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks SO much for coming... We're sitting there." she added, pointing at a long table.  
  
Homura stared at the other two, with the plain look of Get going. . "Happy birthday." he winked at Rinrei, while keeping an eye on his two companions.  
  
"Thanks." She said brightly, "We all eat first, then have fun later, ok?"  
  
Homura smiled, "Sure."  
  
"Oh, I need to go outside for a while." She said, pulling away from Homura.  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
  
a/n: excuse... this is for Rinrei-san... sorry, might have over did that thing... lol... but i WANTED to see THAT! ^-^  
  
  
  
Outside, Rinrei saw Hakkai sitting on a chair by the entrance. "Hakkai?"  
  
"Oh, hi..."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"No idea... they should be..." Hakkai said slowly, checking his wristwatch. Suddenly, a car stopped in front of them, "Here."  
  
"Goku! Nataku! So happy you're here." She smiled,   
  
Goku took out the present as they got off Gojyo's car, who took off to look for a parking space. "Here... Happy Birthday..."  
  
"Thanks!" She said, steering all of them inside. "Don't worry, I'll stand up for you if Sanzo gets angry."  
  
"Thanks." Goku smiled a little and stopped abruptly, "Wait, is that Kougaiji's car?" he asked, as he saw Kougaiji and Ririn got off and walked towards them.  
  
"Kougaiji!"  
  
"Shh..." Kougaiji said quickly, "Happy birthday... where's Yaone?"  
  
Rinrei giggled, "In there, already on her third glass, I think..." she added, "I thought..."  
  
"I wasn't supposed to, but... I'd rather have my mother's wrath, than Yaone's." he laughed.  
  
"Give her a surprise, maybe it'll stop her from drinking too much and ending up getting drunk."  
  
"Surprise, yes, but, I don't think she EVER gets drunk."  
  
"Your influence?"  
  
"Of course." he said, as they walked inside. Rinrei sat next to Homura and across Yaone, Kougaiji quietly crept up to her.  
  
  
  
"Not worth it? That's so pathetic." Yaone shook her head. Rinrei smiled and Homura looked at them with interest. "I'm NOT going to forgive him for this!"  
  
Kougaiji wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're not?" he said softly,  
  
"Kougaiji!" Yaone gasped as Kougaiji gave he a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi..." he winked, "So sorry I'm late... Still don't forgive me?"  
  
"I do, don't worry." Yaone laughed as Kougaiji sat down.  
  
Rinrei stood up and called for everybody's attention, "Everybody, let's eat!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" Ririn, Goku and Nataku cheered.  
  
  
  
~ To be Cont...  
  
  
a/n: I'm having fun writing this, but g2g, i have to go to chess club. lol. ja!! 


End file.
